


Trusting Puck

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck wants to set Kurt up on a blind date, and Kurt's skeptical at first, but things go better than he had ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Puck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Kurt was walking down the hall briskly, as he always did when the school day ended. He really couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. He was stopped, however, when he heard Puck calling from behind him.

"Kurt! Bro, wait up!"

He rolled his eyes, turning around to face his mohawked acquaintance, "What kind of trouble are you in this time, Puck?"

"Hey, man. You know I flipped my leaf or whatever."

"You mean you turned over a new leaf?" Kurt asked, fixing the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly." Puck said. "Now listen. I've got some exciting news for you, alright?"

"Okay." Kurt said, pursing his lips a bit. "Go ahead."

"I've got you a date for tomorrow afternoon."

"You what?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Got you a date. You know, some man candy."

"Never say that again." Kurt said, nearly retching at the term.

"Fine. The point is you have a date, okay? Meet him at the Lima Bean at two thirty."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Puckerman, but I-"

"Not trying to pull anything, dude. Just trust me, okay? Please? I know we haven't been all that close but I'm turning around. I've changed and I see how sad and lonely you are and I found the perfect person to fix that, and I want to help, okay?"

Kurt wasn't sure why, but he believed him. It was something about the look in his eyes.

"Okay, fine." Kurt sighed. "Lima Bean at two thirty?"

"Yep." Puck nodded. "See you on Monday, bro. Tell me how it goes!"

"Sure. Um, thanks, Puck."

"Yeah, yeah." Puck said, but he was smiling.

Kurt turned and walked out the doors and to his car.

000

It was one thirty now and Kurt had been standing in front of his closet for a good hour now, digging around and groaning in frustration when he couldn't find exactly what he wanted. What did one wear to a blind date anyway? It was just coffee at the Lima Bean, nothing special. Then again, it was his first real date.

Oh, god. It was his first real date. What was he even doing? He didn't know anything about going on dates. What if Puck had hyped him up too much and he ended up being a great disappointment to whoever he ended up sitting across from? Or worse, what if Puck had set him up with some scary guy with really huge muscles who drank protein shakes for breakfast?

He sighed, grabbing out a pair of skin tight black jeans and a deep purple sweater that buttoned up the front. He put them on and stood in front of his mirror examining himself. He was pretty sure he looked nice. If he didn't it would just have to do. He did his hair up the way he liked it and then went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and spraying on a little bit of the cologne that he kept for special occasions.

He looked at the time and it was just after two. He needed to get going if he wanted to make sure he was there on time. He ran down the stairs and found his dad in the living room reading the newspaper.

"I'm going now, dad." He said, nervous energy fluttering around in his stomach.

"Okay, Kurt. You be careful, and if this guy makes you uncomfortable you come home right away and you call me, okay? And if he tries to-"

"Dad." Kurt interrupted. "I'm going to be late. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, kiddo. Okay. Have a good time."

Kurt gave his father a smile before walking out the door. He hopped in his car and turned on the radio, singing along loudly to calm his nerves on the way. It was only then that he realized he didn't even know the guy's name. How was he supposed to find him?

When he pulled into his parking space, he pulled out his phone and saw a missed text from Puck. It simply said 'Blaine'. Well, Puck was brighter than he seemed, wasn't he?

Kurt put his phone in his back pocket and headed into the coffee shop. When he opened the doors he scanned the room for someone who looked around his age. Mostly their were just old couples, but then his eyes landed upon someone with dark, gelled hair and he was looking at him, and that must be Blaine then.

"Kurt?" The other boy asked, standing up from where he'd been sitting alone at a table.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in reply.

"Yep." The other boy nodded, smiling, and he had tiny dimples, and Kurt tried not to blush.

Blaine held out a hand, which Kurt took, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You, too, Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"C'mon. Let's get our coffee. I'm paying."

"Oh, you really don't have to." Kurt said.

"I insist."

Kurt bit his lip, smiling. He placed his order, and Blaine placed his, and they went to wait for their drinks at the end of the counter.

"So, Puck said you two are in glee club together?"

"Yeah, we are." Kurt smiled.

"I'm in the glee club at my school, too. The Warblers."

"I think I've heard of you guys, actually."

"Maybe." Blaine smiled. "I guess we're kind of popular in the realm of glee clubs."

They were handed their drinks then, and they walked over to a small table by the window.

"So, how do you know Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Just a little...After school club thing. For a few schools in the surrounding area. I'm not really supposed to talk about it." Blaine winked, and Kurt felt a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Are you two good friends?"

"Pretty good friends, I guess." Blaine shrugged. "What about you guys?"

"More of acquaintances really, I'd say." Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee. "We used to be sworn enemies, but he's growing on me a little bit, I guess."

Puck hadn't really been growing on him at all, actually. Not until today. Because Blaine was really cute and very much someone Kurt would probably have stared at from afar, had he seen him at the mall or something, and here he was sitting across from him at the Lima Bean, having coffee and talking. And he wasn't even really nervous anymore because Blaine was just...Easy to talk to. He was really easy to talk to.

"So, as for glee club." Blaine began. "Do you want to be a singer someday?"

"I'd like to be on Broadway. But there's also a little part of me that wants to go into fashion. Fashion has always been a passion of mine as well."

"Do both." Blaine smiled. "You'd be great in fashion. And if you sing anything like the way you speak you're an amazing singer as well."

Kurt could feel how hot his cheeks were. They were probably warming the whole coffee shop, "Thank you. Um...Thanks."

"You're cute when you blush." Blaine told him.

Kurt ducked his head, biting his lip a bit self consciously. He wasn't used to people paying attention to him other than to throw slushies at him or toss him in the dumpster. Having someone, outside of the glee club, compliment him was an entirely new and foreign concept. So far, he was really glad he'd trusted Puck and shown up.

"I'm really glad I let Puck talk me into this." Blaine said. "I was really nervous about it all, but he told me you were really nice, and I'm glad I listened."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kurt breathed.

"You're seventeen, right?" Blaine asked.

Wow. Okay, so Puck had told Blaine a lot more about Kurt than he'd told Kurt about Blaine. That wasn't very fair.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "And you are...?"

"Sixteen." Blaine said, smiling up at him over his coffee.

"Oh." Kurt said, surprised.

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Of course not, no." Kurt shook his head. "You just...You seem older. You're very...Poised."

"Oh, well thanks." Blaine smiled. "Comes from being a private school boy, I guess."

"Mm." Kurt hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. "So, what else did Puck tell you about me? I must say he didn't tell me much about you at all. I hardly even got a name."

Blaine chuckled, "Just that you were a really nice guy, and he wanted you to be happy. And that he thought I'd like you, and that we'd get along. I'm pretty sure he was right?"

Kurt nodded. He was definitely getting along with Blaine.

"He also said that sometimes you're a bitch, and that bro to bro he was warning me now."

Kurt scoffed, "Never trust Puckerman."

"If I didn't trust him I wouldn't be here now, though."

Kurt sighed. He supposed that was true. Puck really was an alright guy.

"He also said that you were hot in an 'if he liked that sort of thing he'd be all over you' sort of way, but he told me that if I told anyone that he'd punch me super hard next week." Blaine laughed. "So don't let it slip that I told you."

Kurt laughed at that, and he wasn't really sure he could remember the last time he'd genuinely laughed outside of glee club.

"Your secret's safe with me. I promise. Wouldn't want Puck bruising your face."

"Listen, Kurt, I've gotta run." Blaine said, sounding sad. It really didn't feel like they'd been here as long as they had. "But, um. Can I walk you out to your car?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."

They both got up, throwing their empty coffee cups in the trash, and Blaine held out his elbow for Kurt to take, and Kurt smiled softly at the fact that Puck had set him up with such a gentleman. Puck knew him better than he'd thought.

They walked out to Kurt's car in silence, and then they stood there, and Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, and Kurt noticed for the first time just how brilliant the younger boy's eyes were. Golden and green and a little bit of brown all swirling together, and it felt almost like he was lost in some beautiful forest.

"Kurt, can I...?" Blaine asked, eyes flicking down to Kurt's lips.

Kurt knew what he was asking and nodded slowly. Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Just a quick, closed mouth kiss. And yet it had sparks shooting up Kurt's spine, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Before I go." Blaine said. "Can I get your number?"

"Of course." Kurt said.

They traded phones, and put their numbers in before handing them back.

"So...I'll call you and we'll do this again soon?" Blaine asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked away, and Kurt got into his car, pulling out his phone and looking at the new contact 'Blaine Anderson'. Now he had his last name as well. He scrolled down until he got to the 'P's and stopped at Puckerman, opening up a new text.

To Puck: Hey, Puck? Thank you. I had a really great time. I'm glad I let you talk me into this. I'll tell you more about it at glee on Monday.

To Kurt: Anytime, bro. Don't forget all the juicy details.

Kurt rolled his eyes, putting his phone on the seat next to him and heading home. He didn't stop smiling for the entire drive.


End file.
